feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku "Deku' Midoriya Respect Thread
Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of the manga series My Hero Academia. He is a boy born into a world where 80% of the population has superpowers, known as quirks. Izuku dreamed of one day becomming a superhero, just like his idol All Might. There was just one problem. Izuku was quirkless, meaning he had no special abilities. Despite this he tried to work to become a hero despite the fact that everyone, even All Might, told him that it wasn't possible. However that all changed when he threw himself into danger in order to rescue his childhood friend/current bully Katsuki Bakugou from an attacking villain. Seeing Izuku's heroic spirit, All Might decided that he was worthy to inherit his power, known as One for All. Now he attends the school of U.A. Accademy where he is training to become a superhero, while trying to master the use of One for All and not destroy himself in the process. Note: All of the feats are in this link. This thread is continuing. His weaker Full Cowl stages get improved when he unlocks a new one naturally. He can possible use an Incomplete Full Cowl 100% and Full Cowl 1,000,000% even with a damaged body. STRENGTH: No Quirk: *Databook mentions its equal to Neito's *Stomps on Mr. Compress with his foot *Practices roundhouse kicks 5%: *Punches Stain so hard that he bleeds. Stain takes a kick from Iida *Destroys another Villain Bot with a single punch *Matches Gang Orca. Gang Orca easily defeats mid level nomu *Sends Neito's poltergeist projectile away with a single kick 8%: *Pulls off a Spinning Axe Kick *Destroys a wall 4 times his size with a single kick 20%: *His kicks create shockwaves that stagger trees *lifts up a steel bar with one hand 30%: *Sends an army of security bots flying with a single punch. He also produced.an air blast during that time. *Creates a big crater in Wolfram's metal wall construct with a single punch 100%: *A punch can blow Kurogiri away *While weakened, his punch created a massive wind pressure SPEED/AGILITY: Note: My Hero Academia characters have been upgraded to HHS+ - MHS+ so this character would have higher speed feats now. No Quirk: *Databook mentions its equal to Neito's. Neitio was able to prepare his attack before Izuku at Full Cowl 5% could reach him. *Databook mentions its equal to Kendou's *Databook mentions is equal to Shinsou's *Reacts to Stain before turning on Full Cowl. Stain was able to block Iida who was hypersonic. *Jumps the same time as Kirishima *Reacts to Shindo's team throwing projectiles at him.before turning on full cowl *Reacts to Bakugo again before turning on Full Cowl *Reacts and catches falling pipes with his black whip before turning on full cowl *Moves his hand so fast it appears as a blur while matching Todoroki's Ice speed *Catches a book thrown by Hawks who moved his hand so fast it appeared as a blur 5%: *Matches Iida and Stain's speed *Performs a large leap *Blitz a Villain Bot *Blitz numerous Villain bots simultaneously *Closes his eyes in time before Mirio could read them. Mirio easily blitz Iida. Hypersonic feat *His kicks appears as blurs *His kicks appear as blurs again *Easily keeps up.with Endeavor and almost tags an foe that appears as a blur 8%: *Spins super fast *Does a large leap 20% *His kicks appears as blurs when he attacks *His kicks leaves a blur trail *Kicks La Brava amped Gentle so fast that he turns into a blur *Pseudo Flight 30%: *Creates a dash of energy *Pulls off wall jumps leaving a gust of wind and moving faster than Wolfram's henchmen 100%: *His kicks are fast.enough to appear as.blurs *Pseudo Flight DURABILITY: *Takes more hits from a suppressed Wolfram's metal constructs that matched his Full Cowl 30% strength *Takes Shindo's Earthquake attack and only comes out with a headache *Takes numerous spike attacks from Overhaul *Takes an attack from a 2nd Fusion Overhaul *Takes hits from Nine. Nine is able to create thunderstorms which is small city - mountain level SKILL: *Pulls off swift kicks and flying kicks *Practices his fighting style which is mixed with wall jumping and swift kicks *Databook puts his above Kendou's *Databook puts its equal to Shinsou's INTELLIGENCE: *Figures out the location of the Hero Killer from previous murder events *Plans a surprise attack on Bakugo after he read the movements of his new fighting style *Times the attacks of 2nd fusion Overhaul *Exploits the flaw in Overhaul's fighting style *Read Class 1B movements ENDURANCE: *Keeps fighting after Overhaul (2nd Fusion) causes masive damage to him MISCELLANEOUS: *Is able to 100% again but its weaker than the first time it was used *Senses his body getting rebounded